


TK video sex

by Thoki



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki





	TK video sex

 

 

*

 

堂本光一喝了点酒，回到家的时候脑袋已经开始有点迷迷糊糊了。

他甩掉公文包，扯下领带，踢开脚边碍事的皮鞋——三步并一步地朝卧室扑去，迎接他的是一张柔软宽阔的大床。

——真好。

 呈大字型醉卧在床上的男人眯着眼牵起嘴角慵懒黏糊地嘟囔了一声，没人训斥他晚归，不用被赶去洗澡，当然更不会由于毫无防备的睡姿而屁股遭罪……身体放松的状态下睡意渐渐袭来，或许…就这样舒舒服服地躺一晚上也无大碍，嗯，反正那个人又不在家。

 

“叮玲玲——”

 听不见。

 

 叮玲玲——

 叮玲玲——

 ……

 啊啊啊烦死了！到底是谁大半夜打电话过来啊，堂本光一几乎就要恼了，他极度不情愿地挪出埋在枕头下的乱糟糟的脑袋，慢吞吞从裤子口袋里掏出了那个不断发出声音的罪魁祸首。

 来电显示

「老公。」

老公？哪位？

 

 “喂。”他压着嗓子，满脸不悦地哼出一声类似撒娇的鼻音。

 “Kochan睡了吗？”

 “…刚？”沉重的眼皮顿时轻了不少，光一努力睁开眼睛又看了看手机屏幕

 Hello kitty的粉色壁纸，备注为「老公」

 哈——？

 “老…公…？” 他忍不住发声质问，这显然不是堂本光一本人会给他设置的备注。

 “嗯我在呢，我也好想光一。”

 “想的睡不着……”

 对面的人理所当然地将那句半懵半醒的质疑解读成了娇嗔，他的低语沙哑而隐忍，盖住了大半听筒里传来的其他杂音。

 “唔…きもい～”酒精的作用到底还是麻痹了神经，喝醉酒的男人就和餍足了的猫咪一样软乎乎的毫无攻击性，光一哼唧着翻了个身，一边傻笑着捂住红通通的脸一边将脑袋凑近听筒想再听刚说点什么，可这时对面却久久都没了人声，一阵无言中嘈杂的背景音反而更大了点。

 “喂…你有在吗，那边好吵——”

 无意识撒起了娇，不安分的腿蹭着蹭着便勾住了放在床边枕头，三两下将它牢牢地夹进了大腿间。

 “光一听不到吗？”

 “嗯—？”

 “自己的叫床声。”

 什——

 ‘#*&……老公…好大呜....’

 么——？光一迟钝的神经像是被指尖弹了一下，那根震颤着的弦令他头皮发麻，原本混沌的大脑立刻清醒了起来，他屏住呼吸瞪大眼睛一骨碌直起身，在一片寂静的空气中再度听到了话筒里传来的淫糜音节。

 ‘哈…快点…老公再快点……啊、啊啊——呜嗯好舒服……’

 “不，停…、”微微泛粉的脸颊瞬间染上了高温的艳红，他的喉咙有些发痒干涩，后背也在不知不觉间浮了层细小的汗珠，他感觉浑身燥热，沉睡在身体里的危险因子正一点点地在细胞里炸开，逐渐唤醒的回忆让他的呼吸急促而紊乱，他攥紧胸前的衣领大口大口地喘息，就像获救的溺水者一般拼命地汲取着氧气，而身上这件多余的西服显然已经快要把他闷死了。

 

 「您收到了新文件」

 

 “Kochan，看看嘛。”

 

 文件名：操老婆

 被年纪小那么多的人这样称呼，光一在收到文件的那一瞬间就不争气的硬了。

 

真是，太下流了……

 

*

 

嘈杂混乱的衣物摩擦声，颠簸晃动的模糊镜头，肉体撞击的激烈节奏，以及随着动作高低起伏的情动呻吟，它们丝毫不漏地映进光一睁大的眼睛里，钻进他红得快滴出血的耳朵中，毫不留情地刺激着他比旁人还要敏感的交感神经，直到那张俊秀英气的脸庞因羞耻染上浓重的欲色，深不见底的黑瞳里也浸满了难耐的渴求。光一感觉一串串小火花正沿着四肢百骸流窜向他的下腹，这些不堪画面的冲击甚至让他有些腿软。

 

可他停不下来。

 

画面里接受侵犯的男人臀部高高翘起，下陷的腰身和晃动的臀部之间形成一道优美而色情的曲线，他的膝盖被男人的双腿抵得很开，起初还能勉强跪得住，被含住耳朵深深往前顶了几十下后突然开始抖了起来，叫床的尾音也不可抑制地飘浮着，颤悠悠地悬在空气中又很快被另一声绵长的呻吟给撞散，男人咬着他的耳朵深喘着低语了什么，被操进床单里的人于是又战栗着趴跪好，爽到发颤的声线在自己扭臀往后吞的时候难以抑制地带上点哭音，他微微挺胸直起身体，无处安放的双手死死攥着身侧的床单，男人从后面揽住他的腰，炽热的手掌抚摸上他翘立在空气中的乳头，等到那两颗肉粒被揉捏得肿胀硬挺，光一的脊背也开始隐隐发颤了，跪不稳的膝盖也颤颤地想往前挪，于是男人把他圈得更紧，另一只手捉住他的脚踝不让他往前躲，被整个人钉在阴茎上逃也逃不掉后一阵阵难耐的哼吟声也渐渐黏腻了起来，男人低头吻了吻他颈侧的肌肤，轻笑着在他笨拙而色情的迎合中一下更重一下地插到了前所未有的深度。

 

随后便是一连串语无伦次的哭泣喘叫，光一打死都不愿相信他居然会发出那么欠操的声音。他的食指有些僵硬，以至于在调整进度条的时候好几次又滑到了刚才的地方——然后捕捉到了几段先前没听清的下流对话。

 

“宝贝，操的你爽不爽”

 “呜嗯…爽、哈……”

 “还想要吗，嗯？”

 “想…想要……”

 “叫声老公来听听”

 “啊、嗯…呜别、别磨了…老公……”

 “那老婆自己动一动好不好，不是很会夹的吗……”

 ……

光一终于受不了按了暂停键，他满身是汗，呼吸紊乱，心脏撞击着心室的激烈频率让他差点喘不上气来。

 可他还是忍不住想要看下去，他觉得自己一定是着了魔。视频暂停在了他被翻过身大张着腿直面摄像头的淫荡画面，此刻他稍长的碎发已经凌乱地黏在了绯红的脸上，未来得及吞咽的津液沿着他的嘴角流到了脖子上，红润的嘴唇微张着，藏在里面粉色的舌头也若隐若现地勾起……怎么看都很色情。

 他硬的不行了……夹在大腿间的枕头已经被他蹭到了胯间。他慢慢伸出手再次按了播放键，情不自禁地扭腰时隔着西服裤的阴茎一次又一次地摩擦过刚的枕头。

 什么时候把身上碍事的衣服给扒光了他都不太记得清，只记得脱掉裤子后他看着录像里的自己被别人操得又哭又叫，代入角色后一边用性器蹭着枕头一边不由自主地把手指送到了自己的后面。

 ‘你好紧，里面湿湿热热的。’

 再深一点——

 ‘是这里吧，每次顶到这儿kochan都会把我咬得死死的……’

 不够、想要更多

 ‘这么主动？腿都快并不起来了还把我缠得这么紧……’

 手指加到了三根，紧夹着枕头的下体摩擦动作又大了许多，他将脑袋埋在被褥中难耐地摸索着，终于在后穴被他搅弄地泥泞一片时腰脊一颤呜咽着扬起了脖子，指尖摩擦过敏感点的细碎快感一点点在下体炸开，足以让他失声呻吟却远远达不到能发泄的程度。

 ‘怎么哭了，太舒服了吗。’

 呜不够、还不够……勃起的性器渗出了几滴前液，光一边蹭边腾出一只手给自己撸了起来，他想射，可凭他自己根本就没法靠后面高潮。他放任自己用食指搔刮着最为敏感的冠状沟，在接连不断的电流感直冲上尾椎时及时地用拇指按住了铃口，录像带里的男人命令他堵住。

 ‘不许射，等我一起。’

 下面好涨…我想射……另一只手还在后穴里搅动抽插，限制射精的苦闷掺杂着愈堆愈旺的快感将光一折磨得忍不住抽泣，他绷紧的大腿肉眼可见地细微颤栗，憋不住的少量体液也开始从指甲缝隙中缓缓溢出。

 “老公……求你、让我射……”

他的哭求声渐渐与录像带里的自己相同步，这种不同时空的情景重叠很大程度上刺激了他的感官，过于真实的自慰体验让他兴奋的一瞬间就哆嗦着射了出来。

 ‘干嘛遮住脸，我要拍kochan高潮的样子。’

 好过分……不要拍了。他气息不稳地看着屏幕里深陷情欲满脸泪痕的自己，看他羞耻地想要遮住脸颊又被人强硬地拽开，最终只能湿润着还有些失神的眼睛，被拍下一幕幕令人面红耳赤的情爱画面。

 视频末尾甚至还有交合处的特写，他的后面已经被操成了艳丽的红色，穴口处收缩不止的嫩肉微微外翻，被打开的甬道畅通无阻地吞吐着狰狞的粗大性器。内射的精液在后期很好的充当起了润滑的作用，抽插中带出的白沫浊液缓慢地淌下他的大腿根，随着每一次彻底而深入的贯穿在暧昧的空气中留下更多不堪入耳的水声、肉体撞击声和沙哑动情的呻吟。

 太过分了……稍息的情欲很快又被挑了起来，光一垂下眼睫看了眼枕头和床单上沾满的淫液，任命般地闭上了眼睛。

 就在他准备再来一次的时候熟悉的手机号码终于如约拨打了过来。

 ——

 

“做了吗？”对面的男人开门见山地问。 

回答他的只有几丝细微隐忍的喘息。 

「视频邀请」

 “接。”听筒里传来的沉重音节简短而不容拒绝，低沉克制的呼吸声逐渐从听筒飘进光一的耳朵里，让他又一次想起了录像带里男人所说的下流话，他忍不住吞咽起口水，紧张的神经兴奋地跳动了一下。

“啧，”视频接通后男人细细打量着侧卧在床上满脸欲色的恋人，灼热的视线像精密仪器般彻彻底底地扫过他的全身，从潮红的脸颊到挂着白衬衫的上体，忽视掉凌乱堆在一边皱乱西服，视线继续扫向他小幅起伏的胸膛和下腹，“下面，凑近点。”他屏住呼吸努力不让自己的声线带上过多情欲的沙哑，愈发深沉的眼眸死死盯着镜头上逐渐放大的画面——线条优美的小腹上沾了些许黏稠的水光，泥泞一片的赤裸下体正有一下没一下地蹭着他的枕头，侧卧时隐约露出的私密后穴微微绽开，此刻急切地收缩着似乎还想要挽留什么。

“做了多少次？”

他口干舌燥，声音沙哑的不像是自己。

 “一次……”

“一次？”一次就能让他爽成这幅浪荡的样子？他可不曾记得光一是这么容易满足的人。

“真的…我还没来得及、”

没来得及自慰第二次。话已经堵在了喉咙口又被咽了回去，光一晕乎乎的大脑在紧要关头终于清醒了一秒钟。

“前面还是后面？”

“前…前面。”被问到了更羞耻的问题，光一燥热的身体又开始不争气地起了反应。

“嗯？”

“用后面…出不来…”

“意思就是自己插过了？”

“插、插过了…”他的回答已经带上了颤音，过于裸露的问话让他的后穴条件反射性猛地收缩了一下。

“射了多少？在哪儿？”危险的高热视线直射向光一湿漉漉的阴茎，他深深吸了口气，压低声线问了最后一个问题。

“很…很多……”

“射在了大腿上…还有、刚的枕头上……”

 

操。

理智的细弦已经被拉到了极致，只要轻轻一弹就能将它彻底扯断。视频外的男人将手伸进了裤子里，他喘出几句悠长的叹息，继续用眼神视奸画面里充满媚态的醉酒恋人。 

“怎么会插不出来呢，光一把手再送进去。”

“什…”

“我来教你。”

 

*

 

发颤的指尖在抚慰时不可避免地沾染上自己的精液，他揉开湿软的穴口再次将手指送进了体内。

那里几乎是一瞬间就贪婪地将他紧紧吸裹住了，光一曲起手指缓慢抽送了一会儿，被迫感受着肉壁被撑开时微妙的排斥反应，诡异的快感在指腹陷入穴肉反复摩擦时猛然腾升，他惊愕地想要抽出手指，却绝望地发现小穴已经开始不舍地加剧收绞、拼命地吸吮挽留了。

“呜…、”他不禁加快了手上的动作，指尖一次次地往刚才触碰到的地方探去，可没碰几下又会受不了地蜷起脚趾，汗湿的身体抖的像个筛子，细碎的呜咽也开始不受控制地从喉咙深处溢出，他咬住床单小声抽噎着，他自己做不到……

“光一的下面好热，想一辈子都呆在里面。”

“我自己、不行”他将手指留在高温的甬道内，就像男人说的那样插进火热的深处舍不得拔出来。

“怎么不行，指腹往上按压，像平时我操你那样顶住那点不放，摸到了吗？”他沉下声用哑到干涩的嗓音低吼道，强加压制的语气已经有了藏不住的躁动，他能听见光一自慰时发出的无助哭吟，以及大腿和床单摩擦所制造出的沙沙声响。

抚慰性器的动作不禁急切了几分，他看着画面中渐渐陷入欲海的光一，充血泛红的眼睛里又窜升出了更高更旺的火苗，他收紧喉咙再次对着听筒哑声道：“老婆，腿再张开点……”

“呜嗯…！”绻满欲望的低语不由分说地钻进了光一的耳道中，他被这句话刺激得手指一抖狠狠摁上了敏感点，窜到头顶的过电感让他一个激灵便呜咽着拱起了腰. 

“对，双腿屈起大开，正对着我，把中指也插进去，对准刚才摸到的地方——用力操上去……”

“哈啊…刚、嗯——还要…”

“舒服吗，动作再快点……”

 “舒…舒服、哈…再深一点……”

被情欲主宰的大脑只能顺从身体渴求的本能，他难耐地扭起腰主动吞吐着进出的手指，舒展又蜷缩的脚趾将床单拽扯得凌乱不齐，急不可耐的短促喘息声很快弥漫在了宽阔的卧室中，汹涌的空虚感在后穴被操开后铺天盖地再度袭来，光一不由自主地夹紧腿哀叫了一声，他加快抽插的速度一下下摩擦过会让自己舒服的地方，情动中睁开了满是欲求的湿润眼眸，勾人的视线却躲闪着投向另一边。他忍不住想要摸一摸前面，指尖还没碰到便随着一声令下僵住了动作，

“张开，不许摸前面”

被抓了个现行的男人于是深喘着慢慢张开战栗的大腿，极度羞耻地撇过头直对上那双烫到能烧死人的火热眼眸。

“老公干的你不够爽吗？”

 “爽…”

“能被干射吗？”

“呜、能……”他的阴茎条件反射性抖了抖，湿润的铃口里又冒出了几滴腥咸的体液。

 “继续……”堂本刚沉重的呼吸无可避免地乱了几拍，他握住那根硬到发紫的灼热性器几乎鲁莽地上下用力撸动了几十下。可手掌又怎么能比得过光一湿蠕又贪吃的小穴，光是看着他张开腿将手指一次次插进泛着水光的肉穴里就足以让堂本刚眼红得巴不得直接将他操死。 

“哈啊、啊嗯……要、要到了……”他看见视频里的恋人正在粗喘着抚慰那根粗长的阴茎，插在穴里的手指也不由自主地随着刚撸动的节奏高频抽插了起来，一波波尖锐的快感划过他敏锐的神经，从后脊攀上头顶的密集过电感酥得他不受控制地绷紧大腿悬起腰，急喘着在骤然绞紧的后穴里破开阻碍又重又快地蹭上敏感不堪的前列腺——就像堂本刚平时操他时那样激烈，毫无讨价还价的余地。

“呜呜老公…好快、要被操射了…啊—啊……”

“光一吸的好紧，要我射在里面吗……”

“要…要……都给我呜——”拖长的黏腻尾音突然拔高上扬，光一支撑在床单两侧的双腿抖得比刚才还要厉害了，他张大嘴止不住地喘着气，剧烈起伏的胸膛终于在一声掺杂了哭腔的绵长呻吟刺破空气时有了短暂的停滞。

—

“尽兴了吗？”堂本刚擦掉满手的膻腥液体将视线投向光一狼藉一片的大腿根，屏幕那边面色潮红的男人已经疲倦地半阖起眼睛保持着双腿微开的姿势有了几丝睡意。

“嗯……”

混乱的呼吸渐渐恢复成了平稳的频率，光一侧过身慵懒地哼出一声餍足的鼻音，伸手捞过不知道是谁枕头紧紧揣在了怀里——沉重的倦意已经让他提不起精神再去清理或是做些什么了。

“喂…去洗澡。”

装作没听见的样子踢翻了手机。

 ……

 

“——你别等我亲自动手”

 

陷入柔软的梦境之前光一最后听到了这句话。

 

*

 

“唔嗯……”酥酥麻麻的感觉正攀着脊椎往上爬，在迟钝的大脑察觉到异样之前敏感的身体已经先一步做出了诚实的反应，光一在半梦半醒中低哼着挪了挪湿黏的下体，当熟悉的战粟感窜上后脑勺时才意识到自己现在到底处于什么样的危险境地。

 “刚…？”浴缸里温热的水漫过了光一大半的身体，即使如此通透的液体也无法掩盖住水下令人血脉贲张的场景，他的后穴被更为粗涨的性物填得满满的，每每摩擦过红肿的穴口都会带进一些温热的水流，酸胀麻痒的细微快感便一路从撑开的穴口延伸到甬道深度，然后再随着阴茎小幅度的抽离将那些液体送出体外。 

“真自私啊，我明明都还没尽兴的。”

堂本刚从后面箍住光一轻微挣扎的腰将他重新按回怀里，收紧手臂的同时泄欲般咬住他的耳朵挺腰狠狠往上顶了几下，“我说过的吧，不要等我亲自动手……”

“哈啊…太、太深了……”

“可是光一在视频里不是哭着求我再深一点嘛……像这样、嗯？够深了吗？”硬挺的性器猛地擦过前列腺狠狠操进甬道深处，换来一声令人咋舌脸红的高昂呻吟，他艰难地腾出湿漉漉的手死死抓着浴缸边缘，在接二连三的蛮横顶撞中语无伦次地来回应着：“啊啊……哈嗯、水、水呜，进…” 

“水怎么了，难道光一是怕水的猫咪吗？”

“太深了…进了好多，不要了…”激烈抽插中大量温水被捅进甬道带到了深处，水流的过度堆积让光一甚至产生一种小腹被操到隆起的错觉，那些液体往往不会随着抽离的动作迅速流出体内，而是在多到不能再容纳时宛如失禁般大汩地往外涌“哈啊！求你、刚…出去再操好不好……”

“可光一又不是猫咪…要不你叫一声？”根本就不是征求意见，他按住光一的小腹轻力揉了揉，边揉边挺胯往里操，似乎要把自己刚顶进去的水流再全部给按出来。剧烈的颠簸中光一无措地收紧抓着浴缸的手指，此刻叫出口的残破呻吟也被尽数撞散成了抽噎

 “呜、喵……”

“真乖，再叫一声……”

 “哈啊！啊、啊…喵呜……”

 ……

 

糟糕，太可爱了。

忍不住想再欺负他一下……

于是造成的直接后果就是——直到光一又一次被操射在了浴缸里也没将他抱出来。

 

—

 

“你搬出去住吧。”

正午。宿醉后的男人揉着腰在床上翻了个身，他压根就不想再看到这个不要脸还言而无信的混蛋了。

 

“不要。”

穿着围裙的男人置若罔闻，他体贴地从厨房端过来一碗热腾腾的营养粥。

“我不吃。”

“体力很充足的话我们再做一次也不是不可以。”

 ……

不情不愿地接过勺子

  

“还挺香的。”

 

 Fin

 


End file.
